


I Won't Let You Stumble - 'It's You I Like' songfic

by simplygrimly



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: 'It's You I Like', Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplygrimly/pseuds/simplygrimly
Summary: Inspired by 'It's You I Like' by Holly YarbroughAn alternate take on the brilliant piece written by May!
Relationships: Hirahara "Nol" Yeong-Gi/Yoo Shin-Ae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	I Won't Let You Stumble - 'It's You I Like' songfic

Shin-Ae glanced around the massive ballroom, filled to the brim with expensive gowns and tailored tuxedos, priceless jewelry and shining watches, the click of high heels faintly echoing over the music as couples twirled and moved around them. She followed Yeong-Gi hesitantly, remembering the last time she had been at a formal with the Hirahara family (the disastrous events of the evening still vividly fresh in her mind). His hand was warm and firm around hers, his grip reassuring and safe in the midst of the crowd. 

He finally turned to her and pulled her close to him, lifting one hand as the other wrapped around her lower back in a secure embrace. Shin-Ae looked up at him, searching his bright green eyes for any hint of direction as her mouth went dry with anxiety. His fingers flexed at her back, silently grounding her in the moment with him and reminding her to focus only on him. 

“Don’t worry,” he said softly, “I’ve got you.” Yeong-Gi took a step back, coaxing her to follow him as he led the first few steps slowly, “I won’t let you stumble, I promise.” 

Shin-Ae bit her lip softly but followed his movements, their feet moving in time with the tempo of the piano and the soft, feminine voice that crooned over the crowd. She couldn’t help but focus on the warmth of his hand through the thin fabric at her back, the gentle pressure as he guided her in circles around the dance floor casting a haze over the couples surrounding them. She could feel the blush creeping over her cheeks as she felt him grip her hand slightly tighter, gently raising it higher so that she had to step slightly closer to him. He held her securely in the circle of his arms, creating a comforting barrier between Shin-Ae and the rest of the room that allowed her to relax into their swaying movements. 

Her mahogany eyes fluttered upwards to steal a glance at Yeong-Gi and her breath hitched in her throat as his piercing gaze caught hers, his carefree smile replaced by something deeper that she hadn’t seen before. His lip twitched, his smile raising charmingly on one side, and Shin-Ae felt her blush deepen as she forced herself to look away. She could feel the chuckle in his chest as he pulled her closer, their bodies now pressed flush against each other as he guided her through a turn at the edge of the dance floor. 

Yeong-Gi gave a slight push at her waist, signaling her to follow his arm into a gentle spin that he gracefully guided her through before pulling her close to his chest again. She brought her hand back to his shoulder and reflexively tightened her grip, a small part of her wanting to prevent another separation of their bodies. She could feel his breath stop for a moment, the rise and fall of his chest going still as he wrapped his hand tighter around her waist. 

Butterflies roiled in her stomach, sending nervous jitters through her body as she could feel the faint pulse of his heart beating fasting. She laid her head against his chest without thinking, wanting to hear the drumming of his heart as they danced. The woman’s voice carrying over the crowd suddenly became clear in Shin-Ae’s mind as she followed him in the steps that suddenly seemed so easy to follow. 

_ It’s you I like, the way you are right now.  _

Shin-Ae closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, a trace of a smile playing on her lips as she took in the familiar scent of him. 

_ The way you are right now, the way down deep inside you. _

Yeong-Gi shifted his hand slightly, covering more of her tiny fingers in his wide grip. 

_ Not the things that hide you. _

He brought her hand to his chest, resting his palm over her delicate hand as he tucked her closer into his frame. Shin-Ae drew in another deep inhale, greedily trying to memorize everything about this moment as she relaxed into his arms. She wasn’t even focused on following his steps anymore, she simply floated against his firm body as she lost herself in the moment. 

_ I hope that you’ll remember… _

She forced herself to look up again, desperately trying to identify the intense emotion that was hiding in his gaze. His eyes suddenly seemed a shade darker as his smile faded, Shin-Ae found herself unable to break the spell of the moment as she fell further into the enchantment that seemed to swirl around them like a gentle fog. 

_ Even when you’re feeling blue… _

Yeong-Gi’s gaze fell on Shin-Ae’s lips, his eyes focused on the rosy pink of her lipstick and the way they parted slightly as she looked up at him. 

_ That it’s you I like…  _

Her fingers tensed on his chest and he brushed his thumb softly over her cheek, the hand around her waist holding her tightly as their steps slowed.

_ It’s you yourself… _

Shin-Ae’s hand moved slowly from his shoulder to his jaw, cupping the sharp line softly in her palm as she felt herself falling into the depths of his green eyes.

_ It’s you, it’s you I like. _

The soft singing and piano stopped just as Yeong-Gi went still, his footsteps lost in her bright, open gaze. As if the spell was broken by the cease in music, Shin-Ae could suddenly hear the murmuring of the guests surrounding them, the light clatter of heels on the dance floor, the delicate clinking of crystal stemware and silver utensils on china. She dropped her hand and cleared her throat, forcing herself to step out of the safety of his arms as she looked at the floor. 

Yeong-Gi used his thumb and forefinger to gently tilt her chin up until her eyes met his, the dark intensity of his eyes still there as he looked at her. “Do you want to go talk somewhere quiet?”

Shin-Ae nodded slowly, finding herself falling back into the trap of his intensity as he took her by the hand and led her out onto the balcony. 


End file.
